


But You're So Pretty When You're Angry!

by Thistlerose



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M, Not Quite Gen, Post-Canon, TV Tropes, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Wufei finds themselves in a sticky situation.  Fortunately, Duo thinks of a way out!  A somewhat older story, written for a TV Tropes Challenge a couple of years back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You're So Pretty When You're Angry!

**Author's Note:**

> The Fake Out/Make Out can be explained [here](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FakeOutMakeOut).

"You know, it only takes Hilde five minutes – tops – to hack into someone's system."

Wufei slid Duo a look that most people – most sane people, anyway – would have found chilling. "So?" he said.

"So," said Duo, "Sally's been in there six minutes now."

" _So_?"

Duo was either oblivious to or unconcerned with the fact that Wufei was trying to pummel him with his mind. "So, my partner's better than your partner."

"Please," said Wufei. "My partner is trying to hack into someone's system so we can try to _locate_ your partner. And save her."

"If I know Hilde," Duo said smugly, "she's the one who'll swoop in and save all of us after Sally accidentally triggers some sort of alarm and gets us all in trouble."

"You," said Wufei tightly, "are just saying this to make me angry."

"Yeah," Duo admitted with a shrug. He looked at Wufei. "And?"

Wufei gritted his teeth, but the words burst out: "It's working!"

"Good."

"I don't like working with you."

"I know," said Duo.

"I don't appreciate the way you make light of serious situations. I don't like the way you slight my partner behind her back."

"Even if I'm only doing it because I think you're pretty when you're angry?"

Wufei closed his eyes. Drew in a deep breath. Counted to ten. Exhaled. Shut his mouth and kept it shut.

After Duo had been quiet for three full minutes, Wufei relented – slightly. Duo was obviously worried about Hilde. Five days ago, Lady Une had received an anonymous tip off: there was at least one White Fang cell remaining, and it was planning something. Duo and Hilde had been sent to investigate. As the less conspicuous of the two, Hilde had attempted to make contact with the cell first. That had been three days ago. For a little more than twenty-four hours, Hilde had been reporting back to Duo and the other Preventers. Then they'd lost her signal.

"I'm going after her," Duo had told Lady Une. "You noticed that that wasn't a request, right?"

"I noticed," Lady Une had said. And sent Wufei and Sally along with him.

Wufei sighed and watched the street. The occasional bus or taxi went by, but there wasn't much activity. The night was cold and rainy. Most people – most sane people, anyway – Wufei thought, were indoors. He wanted a drink. Something hot and laced with alcohol. He wanted Sally to finish what she was doing, report back to them that she'd located Hilde and the girl was safe.

He wanted Duo to say something else. He wasn't sure why. The desire simply blossomed in him.

"I," he began, then stopped, unsure of how to complete the sentence. He tried again. "What do—"

Duo raised a hand, cautioning him to silence. Wufei tensed; he'd heard the footsteps too.

Three people, he thought. No – four. Women, most likely, judging by the click – click of their heels. Coming toward them. Very shortly, they would pass by the doorway Wufei and Duo guarded. It was probably about closing time for some of the local bars; in all probability, these women had simply been out enjoying the end to a rather dismal Friday. The chances that they had any connection to the White Fang cell were slim.

Even so…

Wufei's fingers curled in the air just above his gun. Duo grabbed his wrist, shoved him against the door and crashed their mouths together in a kiss that knocked the shout of protest back down Wufei's throat.

Under the pressure of Duo's lips, Wufei's knees buckled and he was grateful for the closed door at his back because he'd have fallen without it. His hands dangled limply. The blossom in his belly twirled like a pinwheel or a firework. His penis twitched. _No,_ he thought. _This isn't good. This isn't good at all._

But Duo's lips were soft, and his other hand was touching Wufei's face. His skin was cold and wet, but his breath was hot, and Wufei realized that his own left hand was free, and maybe, maybe he should do something it, something like…

Duo broke the kiss and pulled back. He was grinning broadly. "How was _that_?"

Wufei struggled for words. "I… Duo, I didn't—"

"Bet _that_ did the trick, huh?"

The blossom closed like a fist. " _What_?" Wufei demanded through his teeth.

"Those girls," said Duo, jabbing his thumb at the street. "Haven't you ever seen a spy movie? If you're about to be caught doing something shady – you kiss. No one thinks twice about two people kissing in the shadow of a doorway. They just walk right on by."

"They haven't," Wufei said, "walked right on by." He pointed.

Duo whirled around.

The four young women stood there in their coats and heels, the rain flattening their hair. It was hard to tell in the dim lighting, but Wufei thought they looked mesmerized.

"Wow," one breathed. "That was really, really hot."

"Pretty boys kissing," another gushed. "Oh, yum!"

"Do it again," a third pleaded.

"Yeah," said the fourth. "Just, like, pretend we're not here."

"These young women," Wufei said frostily, "appear to be immune to your move."

Duo scratched the back of his neck. "Fangirls. Sorry, man."

"Die," muttered Wufei.

8/15/2008


End file.
